During the compression process in a scroll compressor the pressure of the gas being compressed acts against the scroll elements tending to separate them both radially and axially. To achieve axial compliancy and axial sealing between the scroll elements, a sealed, high pressure chamber can be created between the back of the orbiting scroll and the crankcase. The chamber should not have any radial or axial interference with the Oldham coupling ring, the orbiting scroll slots, the crankcase slots and the internal bore. Such a sealed high pressure pocket can be created by using two annular O-ring grooves such that the O-rings are compressed against the back of the orbiting scroll. The major disadvantage of this design is the size limitation of the sealed high pressure gas pocket. One way of increasing the area is to enlarge the diameter of the Oldham coupling ring which results in a wider crankcase and thus a larger compressor shell diameter. Generally, the compressor shell diameter is dictated by the motor frame necessary to produce the required output and anything larger is undesirable.